1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector terminal, and particularly to a connector terminal curved from a strip-shaped metal plate.
2. The Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional connector terminal 100′ is of substantially lying-U shape and has a soldering plate 10′. One end of the soldering plate 10′ is bent upwards to form a connecting portion 20′. A free end of the connecting portion 20′ further extends towards a direction parallel to the soldering plate 10′ to form a flexible arm 30′ apart facing the soldering plate 10′. A free end of the flexible arm 30′ is arched opposite to the soldering plate 10′ to form a contacting portion 40′.
However, when excessive press force acts on the contacting portion 40′ repeatedly, the contacting portion 40′ is apt to randomly slant during the up-and-down movement thereof that results in an unsteady connection between the connector terminal 100′ and a mating module (not shown). Moreover, the contacting portion 40′ may be often excessively pressed downward by the mating module to result in a deformation of the connector terminal 100′ due to not having any blocking structures.